Sonic Underground Prophecy: Shadowfall
by Sonic Remix
Summary: MPREG, language, ShonenAi. The Sonic Underground all experience similar strange dreams, all centered around Sonic. Could this really be a glance into the future? If so, what's this commotion about a baby? And a crowd of Mobians ready to dethrone them?


PG-13

MPREG, language, SHONEN-AI

Lavender eyes blinked, confused. The similar-fur colored hedgehog looked around her surroundings, finding that she was somewhere in the middle of Robotropolis. Or at least, what looked like Robotropolis. Truth be told, the icon-cast city looked to be undergoing a kind of restoration, with once metal-shielded building being remodeled into the orginal stone and wood homes that Mobians like her people once lived in.

Queen Aleena had been in exile for the longest time, travelling the world in discuise, hiding from the man that had overthrown her so many years ago, Doctor Robotnik. She had taken shelter at an old inn in the distant city of Station Square, and WAS resting, until she found herself in these familiar surroundings. Was she dreaming? It was hard to tell.

With cation taken into consideration, she began to head down the road, notably in the direction of the former palace, which was now Robotnik's headquarters.

Or so she was left to believe. Upon coming within sight of the building, she beheld the former beauty she remembered the palace being long before the takeover. Had it truely been restored? Impossible. She knew the former palace had been trashed only weeks before by her children in a plan to stop Robotnik's latest plan, so there should of been a gaping hole in the eastern wall of the main tower.

It was clear, this HAD to be a dream. Dispite this fact, Aleena continued to walk down the road towards the palace, until she could make out faint sounds of an unhappy crowd. Ever so curious, she followed the sound before she was led towards the center square, near the gates to the palace. A rather large crowd was gathering, looking more like a mob to Aleena. She could see a figure standing on a central platform, a ground squirrel-chipmunk mix with short auburn hair. She spoke out in a clear voice.

"We are all gathered together for one common purpose! Our traditions to this kingdom have been made a mockery of, and the government is to blame for this! Soon, we will have no traditions left for our people to follow, only the discusting immoralities the current government practices! Let me lead our kingdom to a better future, for now is the time to move in, while the government is at its weakest!" 

A loud cheer erupted from the crowd, causing Aleena to draw closer. Were they talking about Robotnik? Was the Rebellion finally about to take action to retake the kingdom?

The squirrel looked over the crowd in the distance to lay eyes on Queen Aleena, and her eyes widen. She pointed directly at her. "It's the Queen Mother!"

The crowd all turned to look at her, angry looks plaster across their faces. Aleena didn't like that, beginning to back up catiously. And with good reason...

"GET HER!"

-------------------------------------

-In the night light, do you see what you dream?

All your troubles, are they all what they seem?

Look around you, then you may realize,

all the preachers, all with their lies.

And I might know of the future, but then you still control the past.

Only you know if you'll be together, only you know if we shall last.

In the night light, do you still feel your pain?

All the valor, you wait; it never came.

If you were able, would you go change the past?  
Another faux pas with one last chance?

And I might know of the future, but then you still control the past.

Only you know if you'll be together tonight.

'Cause every night I will save your life  
And every night I will be with you  
'Cause every night I still lay awake  
And I dream of an absolution  
'Cause every night I will make it right  
And every night I will come to you  
But every night it just stays the same   
In my dream of an absolution.-

----------------------------  
Sonic Underground - Prophecy  
---------------------------

Shadowfall  
written by Sonic Remix

-------------------------

This was the best time to run. Queen Aleena knew this as she turned, ready to bolt, only to find she had backing up towards the palace gates, effectively trapping her between it and the angry crowd. She turned right back around to face them, trying to find a way out of this. "Stop this at once! What is going on around here?"

The crowd continued to close in around her as the squirrel glared at the queen with angry blue eyes. "Your family will no longer selfishly make a mockery of our traditions by letting their immoralities be displayed! Especially that freak son of yours!"

Normally Aleena would keep a cool head towards such accusations, but the way her son was spoken of caused her quills to bristle up. "That is totally outrageous! My children have done their very best to help all of you become free-"

"They may have freed us, but that does not excuse their crude reactions! They cannot be on the throne!"

Now Aleena WAS confused. "What?!"

But the girl would say no more as she pointed to Aleena. "Now...GET HER!"

Again, the crowd advanced on the queen, ready to grab her, when a sudden blur of red and pink lashed out of nowhere, dropping between her and the crowd. A fist flew out, knocking several members of the crowd off their feet while a stun gun shot at others. Aleena looked at her saviors, noting one was a red male echidna, the other was a pink female echidna. Now she WAS confused. "Knuckles?"

Knuckles, the red echidna, lashed out his fasts at another attacker before turning lavender eyes towards the queen. "Get to the palace, fast! The baby's coming!"

"Baby??" Aleena was about to question when the female echidna turned her head towards her.

"Go on, your magesty! We'll hold off the crowd until you can get your family out and safe!"

Deciding that this was NOT the time to ask questions, Aleena heeded the words of Knuckles' partner and quickly pushed the gates open, closing it behind her to delay the crowd in case Knuckles was unable to stop the crowd. She quickly ran down the pathway to the palace, finding the place deserted at the fromt steps. No guards, no robots, nothing. She headed inside the palce and found she was in the foyier, restored the way she remembered it. Now this was getting weird. She looked around, trying to figure out where her children could be, when he heard a shout.

"MA!"

Aleena turned towards one hallway, where a green hedgehog with wild bangs, brown eyes, and wearing a red vest came running towards her. Following behind him was a silver-colored hedgehog with golden eyes and bangs that kind of reminded Aleena of a cockatoo.

Aleena approached the hedgehogs, concerned as she looked directly at the green hedgehog. "Manic, what's going on?"

Manic immeditely grabbed her hand and started pulling her in the direction of the stairs that led upstairs. "Ma, the baby's coming! We gotta help!"

Aleena stumbled after Manic and the silver hedgehog as they headed upstairs. "Baby?? Manic, I don't-"

Aleena was cut short by the sound of a male screaming rather loudly and her eyes widened. That sounded like-

--------------------

That's when Aleena bolted, upright in bed with sweat rolling down her face and panting rather hard.

------------------

Manic blinked, looking around his surroundings. Was he dreaming? It had to be, he was supposed to be sleeping!

Apparently he was sitting on some kind of wall, and was looking out towards what resembled Robotropolis...only it looked to be under construction. Looking behind him, he was rather shocked to see Doctor Robotnik's fortress...only it looked now more like a palace than a metal clad headquarters. Looking back towards the city, he saw a small gathering of torches, and the shadows of a crowd.

"Manic?"

Manic was shaken from his thoughts when he heard the male voice beside him. He turned to look in the amber eyes of a silver colored hedgehog. He spoke again. "Hey, did you hear me?"

Manic blinked brown eyes. "Huh...wa...?"

He turned his eyes back towards the city. "I said I don't like the look of that crowd. I think Sally maybe trying to start something."

"Sally?" Manic questioned, but was quickly cut up by a more familiar voice from behind. "Manic!"

Manic turned his head aroundf took down at the ground where Knuckles was standing, looking worried. "Knuckles?"

The echidna looked at Manic seriously. "You gotta hurry inside, Sonia said the baby's coming!"

"Baby?"

At that moment, a pink echidna ran up to Knuckles. "We got a problem. Sally's gathering a mob to storm the palace and take over. SOMEONE found out the baby was coming!"

Knuckles's eyes widen. "What?! But we haven't many people in and out of the palace for them to find out so fast-"

She shook her head. "I remember seeing a nurse sneaking out of the palace to report to Sally. I think she's been working for her the whole time."

Knuckles slammed his fist against the wall, causing it to crack and shake, jarring both Manic and the silver hedgehog where they sat. "DAMN! She's been planning this from the start! She knew this was to be our weakest moment, and now we're vulnerable to be struck!"

The pink echidna put a hand on Knuckles's shoulder. "Come on, we have to go defend the palace gates!"

Knuckles nodded and looked to Manic. "Better hurry up inside and tend to Sonic! He needs all the support he can right now!"

"What???" Manic lept off the wall just as Knuckles started taking off with the pink echidna. "Knuckles, wait! What about Sonic???"

"Manic!" The silver hedgehog joined beside him from the wall. "Manic, come on, we gotta go!"

Suddenly, a male scream erupted from one of the windows of the palace.

--------------------

Manic gasped as he sat upright in bed.

--------------

"ARGH!"

The pink hedgehog jumped as she heard the voice of her brother. It sounded like he was in pain as she looked around her surroundings. Was she in some kind of palace? If so, she was in a small bedroom ajacent to the room she heard her brother's cry from. Without time to question where she was, she rushed to the next toom-

And found her brother, a blue hedgehog, in bed with a black hedgehog standing next to him, holding his hand as red eyes looked to the pink hedgehog with worry.

"Sonia, thank goodness you're here. I don't know what to do with Sonic here!"

"What the, what's going on?"

"ARGH! Oh gods, I think its coming!" Sonic managed to growl out, a hand resting over a swell in his bedsheets. Was he hiding a basketball under there or something?

"Coming? What's coming?" Sonia asked, really lost now. "Sonic, are you okay?!"

There was a knock on the door, and Knuckles the echidna walked in. Okay, now this was REALLY getting strange. Wasn't Knuckles supposed to be on the Floating Island, guarding the Master Emerald? "Knuckles??"

"Sonia, Sonic, Shadow, I heard yelling. Is everything okay?" Knuckles asked, worried eyes turned upon the three.

Sonic shook his head between heavy pants. "No, everything's NOT OKAY!"

Shadow, the black hedgehog, gave Sonic's hand a squeeze as he looked to Knuckles now. "Get Manic, I think the baby's coming!"

Sonia made a small gasp, looking at Shadow, staring as Knuckles nodded, turning to leave. "You got it!"

Weirded out beyond reason now, Sonia concluded this had to be some kind of strange dream. Still, she had to see. She approached Sonic, shaking as she reached out for the sheets. Sonic looked up at his sister with glazed eyes, panting out. "Sonia?"

Finally swallowing her fear, she quickly pulled back the sheets of Sonic's bed.

And revealed the swell in his belly.

She gasped and began to backpedal, shocked at what she was seeing. "Oh my gosh!"

Sonic looked at her, fear rising in his eyes. "Sonia, what's wrong??"

Sonia was disrupted by a beeping sound next to Shadow. The black hedgehog turned towards a console and hit a button. "Hello?"

On the viewscreen of the console, a yellow wombat with a prim and proper trim looked at Shadow, who cringed visibly. "Ugh, Sonia, its for you."

Saved by the console, Sonia quickly moved over towards the console to see who she was talking to. And her eyes widened. "...Bartleby?"

--------------------

Sonia bolted upright in her bed, gasping for air.

---------------

Sonic felt sick. That was the only thing that was on his mind as he opened bleary eyes, trying to sit up in his bed, before hewas forced to lurch to the side, ready to chuck his guts out.

"Whoa there!" A bucket was quickly positioned under Sonic's head by the bed as the male voice had called out, and Sonic proceeded to upchuck whatever it was he had recently eaten. He coughed a bit afterwords, feeling REALLY crummy. His stomach hurt badly and he didn't feel like he had much strength as a hand began to rub his back. Sonic approaciated this and slowly looked up.

Staring at ruby eyes. Sonic blinked, having never layed eyes on the other before. But Shadow gazed right back at him, smiling a bit as he rubbed Sonic's back. "Feeling any better?"

"Not really..." Sonic mumbled, and proceeded to lay back down. He was suprised when a napkin dabbed at his lips, wiping away the leftover bile that drooled from his lips and chin and looked back at Shadow as the black hedgehog tended to him.

"Hopefully this won't be too much longer. Soon you won't have anymore morning sickness."

Sonic blinked at Shadow weirdly at this. "...morning sickness-"

Sonic cut himself short when he gasped in pure suprise to his belly being rubbed by Shadow. He looked down and saw where Shadow's hand layed on his stomach.

Sonic looked like he had SWALLOWED a basketball. He looked at Shadow in fear. "WHAT...WHAT THE-"

He cried out as he felt a great pain in his belly, followed by a series of...well...it had to be the feel of kicking as Sonic couldn't help but lay his own hand on his stomach. He felt the kicking to his hand and his eyes widened even further. At first, he was extremely frightened and afraid of what he saw and felt.

But after a moment of the kicking, curiosity got the better of him as he concentrating on feeling the kicking within. Was this for real? This had to be amazing...if not weird...there was a real, living being...right inside him. Sonic finally began to move his hand around, to feel more of the kicking. His mouth hung open in silent manner, wanting to say something unsure of what. Finally he could only say. "...wow..."

"Is it very active?" Shadow questioned.

Sonic nodded after a moment. "Y...yea...I...I never felt anything like it..."

Shadow smiled and leaned in, putting an arm around Sonic's shoulders.

...before kissing his temple. "And to think we did this together..."

Sonic's head snapped fast to stare at this black hedgehog, eyes wide.

"...what???"

Shadow smiled before leaning in, and before Sonic realized it, soft, supple lips were pressing against his in a soft, loving kiss.

--------------------

Sonic screamed as he bolted upright in bed, eyes wide and terrified at the dream he had.


End file.
